My Fantasy Threesome
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Taken from S01E04 M.E Time When Charles said that Him, Rosa and Jake were sent on a task. What happens when they get drunk in the pub later. Smut. Oneshot, Please read and review


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine**

 **Authors Note: No hate please, just fancied writing a pic about Charles' "Fantasy Threesome" comment in S01E04 M.E Time**

Charles' POV

I was ecstatic. Me Rosa and Jake had just solved a case, we were celebrating. We sat in the bar drinking, and the drinks just kept coming. We took it in turns buying drinks and before we knew it we were all pretty wasted.

Closing time came and they kicked us out. We stumbled. Yes. Literally stumbled out the door. we we're all clearly too drunk to drive.

"I'll call us a cab" Jake said, pulling out his phone

"No need" Rosa replied grabbing the device from his hand

"Hey!" Jake pouted

"Oh can it Peralta. look i live like a block from here. you guys can crash there for the night" She said

"Wow….Drunk Rosa is a nice Rosa…Who knew" I joked she grabbed my collar and pulled me in close. i could her smell her perfume mixed with the strong alcohol on her breath. the menacing look in her eye mixed with the closeness of our bodies turned me on.

"No one when i rip out your vocal chords" she said raising her eyebrow. Feeling the blood rush down to my hardening member i nodded, silent. she dropped her hand and walked away, her hips shaking teasingly. her perfect ass tempting me to follow.

Me and Jake followed her to her apartment complex, up to her apartment. Not what i expected. Tidy, bright colours and open plan. not closed off as i pictured it to be.

She threw her keys on the sideboard and pulled off her Leather jacket, sitting on the couch, looking up at me she asked

"So Boyle…What did you have in mind when you said this was your fantasy threesome" Rosa asked

"What? Um…No don't worry" I mumbled… suddenly flushed and embarrassed

she licked her lips in a sultry manor.

"What if i did this?" she asked pulling off her top, and kicking off her boots ad jeans, she stood before me and Jake in nothing but her Lingerie she walked up to Jake and whispered something in his ear. then smirked and came up to me, her hands pushing off my jacket and starting to unbutton my shirt. i glanced over to Jake who was already shirtless

"Relax Charles. this is what you wanted isn't it" He asked, a playful tone to his voice. my throbbing member stopped any rational thought. the cool air hit my chest as Rosa threw the material to the floor. the cool air send a pleasured wave through me. Rosa got on her knees. in front of me, licking her lips. she undid my trousers pulling them down, followed by my briefs exposing my manhood. she chuckled darkly and ran her finger over it, sending a shiver through me.

she then ran her tongue over me. pleasure like i had never known overtook me as she suckled softly on my head.

"Undress Jake" she instructed before swallowing more of my cock, sucking perfectly, teasing, and drawing me closer. i complied i drifted my hands down to Jakes waistline, cautious at first but as soon as i caught a glimpse of his hard dick through his jeans, it was all the encouragement i needed. i pulled off his jeans and boxers exposing his member. he was longer than me but i was thicker. i admired all the veins, the intimate detail.

Rosa suddenly sucked harder bringing me back to my own pleasure and bringing me even closer to orgasm. my breath started to increase as she massaged my balls.

"Touch me" Jake said, his voice deep and dripping sex. i gripped him hard, jerking him. the feel of Jake's manhood in my hand and mine in Rosa's mouth pushed me over the edge. i came. hard. Rosa didn't stop. She swallowed my cum. Jake pulled off my hand though, walking round to the other side of Rosa, pulling off her underwear, and positioning her so she was comfortable between us. Swiping his tongue swiftly across her sex she gasped and moaned, sending vibrations through me. Jake entered her swiftly, fucking her rough and fast, she moaned loud, screaming in pure lust, gagging lightly and muffled by my cock. Jake brought down a hard spank to her ass. I watched as Rosa's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. the spank itself send yet another shockwave through me.

Again, i grew closer. Jake, who must've sensed this caught my eye

"Swap with me Boyle" he said, panting lightly. i thin layer of sweat covered his perfect chest. i complied with his request, i pulled out of Rosa's mouth. she moaned lightly at the loss of contact from Jake's cock in her pussy. i walked round and admired her beautiful body from behind. Jake unclasped her bra and started worshipping her glorious breasts

"Mmm What are you waiting for Boyle?" She asked, looking round at me. i slipped a finger inside her soaking tight pussy, getting desperate i thrust my cock in, hearing a low Moan from Rosa as i did, her tight wetness surrounding me teased me closer and closer to orgasm.

she swallowed Jake's cock. Whole. every inch. he started throat fucking her, his thrusts pushing her body back onto my cock. i quickly coordinated my thrusts with his, it wasn't long before i felt the tightening in my balls and i released my seed in her. Jake came only a few thrusts after me. the three of us collapsed on the end gathering out breath. \

"This was fun, we should do it again some time…guest bedrooms are down the hall on the left" Rosa said giving us both a wink and walking out of the room to her bedroom, naked and stunning.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
